


in the dead of night, i am yours

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Soft Astro Boys [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: mj has nightmares, and jinjin is always there to comfort himkisses and sweetness ensues





	in the dead of night, i am yours

**Author's Note:**

> in other words, i read a bad fic (they were done so dirty!) and astro deserves happiness and love instead

Jinwoo is a heavy sleeper; it takes a lot for him to stir out of a deep sleep. But there is one exception to that rule, and his name is Myungjun. The faintest sign of a nightmare from his hyung makes Jinwoo sit up in his sleep quickly, his blood pumping instantly in fear. Another whimper from Myungjun made him shoot down the bed, nearly crashing to the floor before quickly sliding into Myungjun’s bed to hold him. 

 

“Hyung.” Jinwoo whispers, slipping underneath the blankets before pulling Myungjun’s body to him. “Hyung, it’s me. It’s okay hyung.” Myungjun feels stiff in his arms, unlike himself. He knows that his hyung has nightmares on occasions, and he’s the only one who’s able to bring the Happy Virus back to himself.

 

Myungjun shivers, still lost in his mind, trapped someplace dark. But Jinwoo is persistent and knows his voice will be heard. One hand slips around the boy’s waist, his other hand in Myungjun’s hair. 

 

“MJ.” He tries in a sweeter tone, pressing kisses to the top of his head, to his warm ears, the sides of his neck. “Myungjun...it’s me...wake up…” He cooes softly, running his other hand along his arm, trying to keep Myungjun’s body soft. “It’s okay, hyung. I’m here...I’m here for you.”

 

Jinwoo presses more kisses to his skin, taking his time as if Myungjun was kissing him back. He rests his hand in Myungjun’s, and with more caresses and sweet words from their leader, Myungjun’s hand laces with Jinwoo’s and he squeezes back.

 

“Ah, welcome back, hyung.” Jinwoo nuzzles him softly, panic leaving him and settling more comfortable as well. Myungjun takes time to fully come to himself. But he reacts to Jinwoo’s kisses this time, sighing and whimpering ever so lightly at the younger boy’s touches.

 

“Jinjin...Jinwoo…” Myungjun sighs in relief, shivering once he realizes that he’s awake now, no longer encumbered by his nightmare. “Ah…” He turns around to face Jinwoo, wrapping a leg around his thigh. “Thank you.”

 

“‘S fine.” Jinwoo smiled wide; it was hard not to smile in Myungjun’s presence. “It gives me an excuse to sleep in your bed.”

 

Myungjun sighs at that, throwing the covers over their heads. “Now that you’re here, I won’t let you leave.” He smiles, reaching up to frazzle Jinwoo’s hair. “Ah, so handsome...so so handsome.” He giggles softly. “I have such a reliable leader…”

 

Jinwoo feels his face grow warm. “Oh no...what to do?” He sucks in a sharp breath. “Such a handsome hyung with such pretty lips...ah…” He smiles a bit mischievous. 

 

Myungjun smiles, but it fades as his hands cup his face. His thumbs sweep under his eyes, frowning and the dark circles there. “I woke you up…”

 

“‘S fine. I want to be there for my hyung.” Jinwoo offers a small smile, nuzzling into Myungjun’s hands. “I’d rather wake up to make sure you’re okay than to sleep when you might be hurting.”

 

His confession brings Myungjun to tears, but Jinwoo wipes at them as soon as the come. “Ah, Jinwoo…because of me…”

 

“Sshh, it’s fine, hyung. You’re the only one for me.” He presses a kiss to Myungjun to show his honesty. “I’ll be here for you no matter the cost.” He smiles again, pressing another thoughtful kiss to his forehead, his lips lingering a bit longer.

 

Myungjun tilts Jinwoo’s head down this time, eyes wet but still. They don’t fall anymore, but his lips quiver, aching for a resolution. His heart trembles terribly, scared of where his mind takes him, scared of hurting his friends more than do good.

 

But Jinwoo stands by Myungjun through anything; he would do so much more without question. He tries to ease Myungjun’s mind with a kiss, soft and sweet. He keeps still,unwilling to part until Myungjun is pulling away with a slight gasp, his eyes showing a different kind of mood.

 

“Jinwoo.” Myungjun breathes before he’s kissed again. He parts his lips this time, letting Jinwoo’s tongue meet his in a slow dance meant only for two. Myungjun melts with each touch, pressing his body closer and closer until there’s nothing between them but clothing. He feels weak, unable to move much except to meet Jinwoo’s kisses with soft ones of his own.

 

“Myungjun.” Jinwoo sighs softly, breathing slowly while keeping their lips connected. Just that enough feels sweet, makes Myungjun whimper with the sound of his name, his inhales with Jinwoo’s exhales. It just feels so right to be here, to share this moment, to have Jinwoo in times of trouble. He wishes Jinwoo would never leave his side. “I won’t leave you.”

 

Myungjun wants to sob, but his cries are drowned out with soft lips. Jinwoo’s hand on his back and a hand on his cheek are so warm and comforting that Myungjun feels safe. He feels warm, comfortable, and at  _ home. _

 

_ “Don’t leave me.”  _ Myungjun pleads, his grip in Jinwoo’s hair right as he drags him in for a deeper kiss, tasting his way to Jinwoo, vowing to keep this taste ingrained on his lips forever so he’d know this boy in front of him was real, and that he is loved. He kisses and Jinwoo kisses back and they push and pull, push and pull...and their lips don’t part even between heavy breathes and small confessions.

 

They kiss and kiss and kiss enough so that even when their lips are finally parted, the feeling will resonate. Even when they have to separate, they will never forget the feelings of their lips moving in tandem on quiet nights under warm sheets at early hours of the morning...and that every feeling of desire and love they held for each other would never die out, not even miles and miles away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
